My Best Friend
by marirosa1979
Summary: FF # 4 HH Flash Fun fiction challenge (Lacey lou ) Eddie and Loren grew up together! Is Love possible? Please read &review. Lyric's in the story were made up by me. I own only the story, Characters belong to Hollywood Heights.


**My Best friend FF#4**

**Katy and Nora became friends when they met in kindergarten, they were inseparable all the way through High school, Katy loved to sing and always participated in the High School musicals , that's how she met Max Duran, after 2 years of dating they married. Nora went into writing, working for many television shows, that's where she met Trent McCall, they also married. Max and Katy made a career in the Music business, they were known to their fans as MK! Within a year they had a beautiful baby boy they called Eddie. Two years later, Nora and Trent had a beautiful baby girl they named Loren, things didn't work too well for Nora, Trent left her when Loren was 4, if it wasn't for her best friend Katy, Nora would have been all alone to raise her daughter Loren. Katy had Nora and Loren travel with them, so Loren grew up alongside Eddie. Katy and Nora loved how well Eddie and Loren got along. Eddie was Loren's hero whenever there was trouble, he was her best friend.**

**As they grew older they were inseparable, one day they were at the park, Eddie was 15 and Loren was 13, they were playing volleyball and sat by a tree to have a drink of water, Eddie started to carve a heart on a tree with two initials, FF, Loren saw it and smiled "What's that for?" Eddie smirked "Forever Friends, you and I." Loren smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Eddie, you know I will always love you." "I know, me too." He replied moving his eyebrows up and down, they finished their drinks and continued their volleyball game.**

**As they got older, they would go to the movies, and go bowling, and one day he did the unexpected, he asked Loren to prom, and they danced the night away, Loren loved how it felt to hold Eddie's hand, she was feeling nervous, was she starting to have feelings for Eddie? And when he drove her home after prom, Eddie kissed Loren for the first time. Loren felt amazing, she felt butterflies rumbling full force in her tummy and she realized she saw Eddie in a different light, this was beginning to feel like love. "Eddie what's going on?" Eddie smiled and Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and they shared another sweet kiss. This would be a night to remember for Loren and Eddie. After graduation Eddie surprised Loren with a beautiful bouquet of her favorite flower pink carnations and a necklace with a locket with two initials FF. They went to Movies and Musicals and they spend that summer together, they shared beautiful sweet kisses every night.**

**The next day Mel came over, she was a good friend of Loren's, she grew up with both Eddie and Loren, she would always tell Mel of their amazing dates and kisses. "Lo are you falling in love with Eddie?" "I don't know Mel, he's been my best friend, but, every night we spend together it's amazing." Mel furrowed her eyebrows "Lo be careful, I don't want to see you hurt, has he said I love you yet?" "Eddie would never hurt me Mel, no he hasn't, but, I think it's going to happen soon, it has too, we've been going on dates every day." After summer, Eddie was getting more involved in singing just like his parents, and he was doing great. Jake Madsen, Mk's manager showed interest in Eddie, he saw another Duran superstar.**

**By the time Eddie was 21, Jake had him performing after Max and Katy did a show. The busier he got the less Loren got to see him, Mel saw the pain Loren went through every time Eddie forgot to call her. Many nights Loren went to bed crying, it was hard, she was losing her best friend. Eddie was 22 when he was now flying to major cities to do concerts, especially after releasing his first Album. Paparazzi made sure there were pictures of Eddie with a new girl each night, this broke Loren's heart. Every time she was online, that's all she saw.**

**The only amazing memory she had, the kisses they shared on all of their dates that summer. Loren loved playing the piano, watching Katy and Max, she taught herself, and it helped her relax when she played it, Katy heard the music and came to the room where Loren was playing "You're getting better each time I hear you." "Thank you Katy." "Why the long face sweetie? You miss Eddie?" Loren stopped playing and looked away, Katy noticed tears running down her cheeks "Loren what's wrong?" "I've lost Eddie, he's never going to be around anymore." Katy hugged her "Of course not, he knows you're his biggest fan and friend." Loren leaned on Katy "Thank you Katy, I hope so." Loren never shared with anyone but Mel the kisses she and Eddie had shared.**

**Katy: Loren, Max and I are flying to New York to see Eddie, why don't you and Mel come along? "Katy are you sure?" Loren jumped out of the seat. "I asked Nora, she has work to do here, she said I could invite you."**

**Loren was too excited, she would see Eddie, would he be as happy as she was? She packed her bags, within a few hours both she and Mel with at the airport boarding the Duran Jetliner headed to New York. "You look so excited Lo, I'm happy for you." Loren hugged Mel "Do you think Eddie will be happy to see me?" "I'm sure he will Lo." Loren sighed " We've kissed Mel, it was beautiful, he can't possibly forget that." Mel kept quiet, Eddie had been gone almost a year, he had not called Loren once, she was afraid Loren would have to accept reality.**

**They arrived in New York and were driven to the New York Marriott Hotel. Katy had Loren and Mel stay in one room, they stayed in the adjacent room. Eddie was performing at Time Square, Loren made sure she looked her best, after all, at 20, she loved how well she looked in the latest fashions, Katy made sure Loren always looked her best. Nora loved how much Loren was spoiled by Katy. "You girls ready?" Loren and Mel came out of their rooms. "Loren look at you, I knew those legging and that aqua blue top would look amazing."**

**Mel rolled her eyes "How's the make-up Katy? I did it all by myself, oh and I straighten her hair too." "You Mel are an artist!" Katy exclaimed**

**They arrived at Time Square, Loren spotted Max talking to Eddie., they were on stage. She turned to look at Mel "There he is." Loren was getting ready to run to Eddie when she noticed a blonde girl with short hair run up to the stage and kiss Eddie and held his hand, Loren froze, Mel took her hand and slightly pulled her back "Lo maybe she's just a friend?" Loren didn't have to say much, it was written all over her face "Wasn't I his friend too?" Max saw them and waved, Eddie turned and smile waving back and signaling them to come up to the stage. Katy turned to the girls "Come on you two." Mel had to practically drag Loren with her, Loren's heart felt heavy, she wanted to cry so bad. Katy ran to hug Eddie "Missed you sweetie." "Hey Mom, and Loren and Mel are with you." "They miss you too." Eddie smiled walking towards Loren and giving her a big hug "Hey you, miss you." Loren shrugged her shoulders, avoiding eye contact "Miss you too Eddie." He turned to hug Mel who barely returned the hug. The blonde who was with Eddie walked next to him "Your friends Eddie?" He turned to her and smiled "Yes, special friends, this is Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders, this is Angie." Loren muttered "Hi Angie." Mel just smiled not saying a word. Katy turned to Eddie "So is Angie part of the dancing crew?" Angie spoke before Eddie could answer "Yes and we're dating too." Loren's eye's widened and she looked at Mel and ran off the stage, Mel turned to see her and she was half way out of the building "Loren wait!" Katy furrowed her eyebrows, she looked at Eddie and walked towards where Loren and Mel had ran too. Max returned wondering was going on "What happened to Loren?" Eddie shrugged his shoulders and said nothing, Angie just smiled hanging onto Eddie's arm.**

**Mel was still outside when Katy reached the doors "Where's Loren?" "She's in the car Katy, just let her cry it out." "Why is she crying? What happened?" Mel turned to look at Katy, she had the saddest look "Katy Loren is in love with Eddie." "Omg, how, why, I mean, how do you know?" "They spend last summer together Katy, they did everything together, Eddie kissed her, she thought she meant something to him." Katy looked confused "But they're friends, not only that but best friends, they grew up together." Mel crossed her arms "You don't kiss a best friend like he kissed her Katy, it all started when he asked her to prom, but now that he's a Rockstar, he's above any of this, and now look who's hurting? Look who's crying? It's Loren." Katy looked worried, she walked to the Escalade and got in, Loren turned away. "Loren, Mel filled me in, why didn't you tell me?" "I thought Eddie would tell you, but now I see I meant nothing to him, he's been gone a whole year and he's never looked back." Katy hugged Loren "Sweetie, I'm so sorry, I never noticed anything going on, I saw you both as friends and nothing more." Loren sobbed as she leaned on Katy. Mel came up to the Escalade and opened the door. "So are we leaving or staying?" "You take her to the Hotel, I'll catch up later." "Ok Katy, see you then." Katy walked back to the where Eddie and Max were at and the driver took the girls back to the Hotel.**

**Katy walked back up to the stage. "Angie will you excuse us please?" "Sure I'll round up the girls and rehearse some more." Max noticed Katy was upset "What wrong Honey?" Katy aimed her eyes toward Eddie, he rolled his eyes "Now what did I do?" "You kissed Loren for a whole summer, made her think you cared and then leave and say nothing more?" Max turned to Eddie "You did what?" Eddie sighed turning away from the look of his parents "It felt right at the time, I'm sorry." "Loren was out there crying, how dare you Eddie? How could you do this? If Nora finds out, she's like my sister." Max said nothing but gave Eddie a disappointed look. Eddie didn't have an answer. His show went on that night, the following nights Loren showed up, she sat behind stage to watch him perform and would leave with Mel as soon as it was over, they returned to LA and Loren continued playing the piano and was so inspired she started to write songs. She missed Eddie, she would look at the locket Eddie had given her and thought of the initials FF, her heart ached, she thought for sure they would become more than just Friends.**

**Katy showed Kelly who was Jake's partner, the lyrics of some of the songs Loren had written, there was potential there, the more Katy bragged about Loren's songs, the more she felt inspired to write.**

**Katy: Looks like Loren got the writing bug from you sis.**

**Nora: The only difference was Loren writes songs, I write for TV.**

**Katy: Kelly loved them, I think we can have Kelly Clarkson and Jordan Sparks look at some of these. **

**Nora: Are you serious? "Would I lie to you sis?" "Im excited for my girl, she's smiling again." Loren met with many Artists who were interested in singing the songs she was writing, Kelly was taking her songs to everyone. The one and only Eddie Duran showed interest in looking at Loren's lyric's.**

**Kelly: This song could be a hit for you Eddie, your second album could have songs written by Loren Tate. "What's the title for this one?" "I believe it says Forever Friends."**

"**We were young, we were close.**

**But you were there through thick and thin**

**We spend time together, we laughed and shared secrets**

**And when you kissed me , you were my world**

**You were the light missing in my life**

**You said we were forever friends, best friends**

**You made me realize, you were the one I loved**

**The one I needed to feel complete **

**Forever Friend Forever Friend, I can't handle**

**It when I realize I need more than that."**

**(The lyrics continues and Eddie knows it's a song about them) "So is it a song you could sing Eddie?" "Let me think about it, can I take it with me?" "Sure, but let me know, or I'll offer to someone else."**

**Eddie : I'll let you know Kelly.**

**It had been months since Eddie spoke with Loren, those lyrics he just read made him realize how much Loren meant to him. Those lyrics said it all, she wasn't that little girl he played with as they were growing up, always looking after her, at first she seemed like a little sister to him, but the older they got, things were changing and he knew it, she was turning into this beautiful young lady, and he meant it when he kissed her, now he realized how much he had hurt Loren.**

**Loren kept busy with her song writing, that kept her from thinking of Eddie, even though the songs she wrote were all about the feelings she was going through as she tried to erase Eddie out of her life, move on, she thought of the park, the tree where Eddie had carved those 2 initials, she took a walk to that park, the tree was on a hill, she walked up to it to find the heart and the initials still on it, she touched it, tracing it with her fingers, she smiled, those were amazing memories when it was just her and Eddie. Their first kiss, a small tear ran down her cheek as she leaned on that amazing tree.**

"**Loren!" she turned to see Eddie standing there, he was as gorgeous as the day he kissed her, he smiled, he too noticed how beautiful Loren was. "Hey Eddie what brings you here?" She avoided eye contact, she just couldn't look at him right now. "I need to talk to you, Kelly just gave me one of your songs, Forever Friends, do you mind if I record it?" "Of course not Eddie, that's why I write songs, so artists like yourself."**

**She stepped a bit further from Eddie, he followed her "Loren I need to apologize." She downcast her look. "Really? For what?" "Listen I'm going to be honest here, that song you wrote it's about us, I never meant to hurt you." Now she's upset and looks him straight in the face "Oh course not, first you're my friend, we hang out, then after prom and every night after that we kissed and you leave not ever saying a word to me, not a call, nothing and you allow me to fall in love with you, then the next time I see you, you act like nothing happened between us, and I'm supposed to be ok and go on and smile, I thought since we were friends first you cared Eddie! Then we show up in New York and you're dating a bimbo." She turned around crossing her arms, small tears streamed down her cheeks, she wasn't about to allow him to see her like this, those tears weren't meant to be seen by him.**

**Eddie let out a huge sigh "Loren I know I've been acting like an ass and once again I'm sorry, I realized it when I read your lyrics, they opened my eyes, I guess at first I saw you as the little sister I never had, then we got older, you turned from a little girl who I grew up with into this amazing beautiful woman who now stands in front of me, I let getting a career in the music business get to me, thinking I could move on and suddenly I remembered this tree, I carved those initials because I knew you would always be a part of my life, now I realize I want to always be part of your life Loren, that's if you forgive me and we can start all over again."**

**She finally turned to face him, he cupped her face and with his thumb wiped the glistening tears that slid down her cheeks "Loren I'd love another chance?" "What about Angie?" "There wasn't anything important with her, she was part of my dance crew." Loren finally smiled and Eddie leaned in to kiss her softly, Loren closed her eyes, taking in that amazing moment. Eddie took out his old knife and holding Loren's hand walked back to the tree where he began to carve another heart. "What's the heart for?" Eddie gave her a small crooked smile that melted her heart away. "It's another heart for a new beginning." This time Loren leaned in kissing him softly, she knew this was the beginning of an amazing journey in their lives, going from best friends to falling in love. **


End file.
